Appointed Consort
by MaroonSoda
Summary: One female consort for every 3 months. Elsa just planned to enjoy it. Not that she can say no to the King's order. Her first consort was her long lost childhood friend, a princess from a faraway country. Elsanna. Non incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about these characters.**

* * *

Prologue

"You don't mind me being with a woman, father? What about the heir? The kingdom? The people?"

"As long as my only daughter is happy, what else could a father ask for?"

Seated there, opposite of her father, The Ruler of Arendelle, King Agdar, Elsa literally gaped at the fact that her father was actually approving this suggestion of the royal advisors council. Oh, how she desired so much in her want to blame them but Elsa realized she could not. She cannot. They had helped the kingdom so much and been so loyal to their King and Queen.

Elsa sighed inwardly. To compose herself without pinching her bridge nose or temple, Elsa closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep calming breath. She was recognized for her calm persona with the other kingdom after all. When blue eyes fluttered open again 3 seconds later, Elsa still cannot grip on her father's relaxed manner.

This father of hers was really hard to predict almost all the time. Wasn't it was him who really wanted her to welcome those male suitors from other countries and held numerous of balls since her 8th birthday 10 years ago only for that one purpose?

Who are you? Where is my father?

King Agdar shot a brow up. "You prefer I disapprove your sexual preference then?"

"What? No! Of course not, father." Elsa shook her head rigorously and even got up from the chair she sat on. Those questions were supposed to stay inside her head but she said them out loud. The composed Princess Elsa lost it. "I.. thank you Father." She settled back on the chair and smiled at her father to show she meant it. How grateful she was for her parent's acceptance.

"Good. I approve the suggestion then. Rest early tonight my dear for tomorrow you would not be alone, not anymore and anywhere."

"That's it?" Elsa questioned when her father motioned for the door.

"That's it."

"Nothing more?" Elsa suspiciously asked.

"Nothing more."

"Okay. Alright." Elsa got up and went to the door of the King's study room. "What about.."

"The heir? The kingdom? The people?"

Elsa nodded with hand still on the door knob looking at her father sitting behind the desk. The look his daughter had gave away the already being asked questions.

King Agdar sighed and placed back the quill to look square in her daughter's eyes. "You said you prefer a lady, a princess than a prince 5 years ago." He remembered that day as clear as day. "Do you plan to marry any of them if you meet the one anytime soon?"

Marry? She was going to get married? Elsa was surprised, shocked even. "Well, I can't say anytime soon since _the one_ isn't that easy to find." Elsa said with easy smile. "And I'm staying inside the castle most of the time, you don't think it will make it easier either, aren't you Father?"

Agdar laughed, clearly amused by her. "Alright, my dear princess. Alright. Sometimes you are exactly like your mother."

At the same time, both the father and daughter held their breath glancing at the closed door on the other side of the room where another room was connected to the King's study room. Elsa's mother, Queen Idunn was there, probably was eavesdropping their conversation. She only wasn't with them since King Agdar wanted to talk to Elsa alone. Not that he wanted to keep anything as a secret from his queen but Idunn wouldn't want to force her beloved daughter about anything that decided by others even if they were the advisors. For Idunn, the princess had the whole right to choose anyone on her own will not because of some order or request.

King Agdar cleared his throat comically. "You know, full with intelligence but being able to appear at ease." A sincere comment to appease his queen before she burst into the room. He still wanted to sleep in the chamber tonight, not on the couch of the study room though he silently admitted it was quite comfy.

"And pretty too..?" Elsa added, trying to hide her amused smile. Oh, her parents were so cute sometimes.

"Yes, yes that's too. One of our queen's finest qualities." Agdar eagerly agreed.

They saw the shadow under the door moved again. Both heaved sigh of relief before sharing quiet chuckles.

Elsa straightened back her posture as the mighty princess she was. "Don't worry father. One day, when the time comes bringing me the chosen one, I'll make her my queen. Until then, I prefer to focus on what a princess can do to contribute to our kingdom, to our people."

"Then this would be one of your new duties to please the kingdom advisors as well." King Agdar rose from his chair with serious face but still tender face as he proceeded. "Heir can be adopted and be taught to be responsible and wise. People would be please if they know their only princess is happy being in love and love by someone even if that someone is a woman."

He paused before continued. "And you should know better as well about heir."

"Olaf." Elsa stated. Prince Olaf was Elsa's 7 years old brother.

King Agdar smiled. "Have trust in our people. Trust me my daughter. This is for your own good."

Her own good. Why must that anyways? She was still very young to find a lover or that she wanted one at this moment, that she was sure of. She was going to think about it even if her father already approved of the suggestion. She just hoped whoever her designated companion would willing to give her time for her thought even though the suggested idea could not begin in the latter part of the month or year, instead, she only got until tomorrow's afternoon to prepare herself.

Elsa squared her shoulders and met her father in the eyes. "I trust you father." No matter how ridiculous this idea was for her, she trusted her parents with her life as she believed they would for hers too, and for the dreaming sleeping soundly Olaf in his own room in the castle.

Elsa got out from the King's study room after saying, "Good night father," and added, "Goodnight to you too mother."

"Goodnight Elsa." Her father replied and before the door closed, she heard her mother wished her back and Elsa left for her room with her personal maid, Gerda who was waiting patiently in front of the room.

Xxx

An appointed consort. Elsa would end up with one before the day of tomorrow ended. Who thought it was wise to appoint the Kingdom's only Princess a consort? She felt like being betrothed to someone, a planned fiancee sounded more like it instead of a lover. But this idea of designing the princess a consort as they called it was supposed to make her happy? She must be looking so lonely in the castle and cold that they thought of her like that, that she needed different kind of love to treat her better, to make her _heart_ happier.

Just do your job as the princess, Elsa. You'll be fine. You have to be.

"But they plan to appoint a new consort for every 3 months, what that makes me then?" That was what the princess thought before Gerda quietly slipped out of the room leaving Elsa was laying on her bed. It was a surprised that sleep went to her as soon as she closed her eyes. She was tired, exhausted by today's event apparently.

* * *

 **Author's note: I just an Elsanna shipper and like to write a story about them. What do you think about the prologue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

At a very young age of 18, Princess Elsa of Arendelle had everything to be proud of that would make everyone green in envy. She possessed an undeniable beauty inherited from her lovely mother, Queen Idunn combining with charismatic persona came from her father, King Agdar. Her posture and propriety were perfect. Mentally, she was much more matured than most of her peer group and undoubtedly had wide range of knowledge since she was ever a curious child. The servants and people adored her.

But as much as one desired of becoming a perfect and immaculate princess and daughter, there would always something they just could not muster despite all the readings and listening to other's experiences.

And Elsa also could not run from this.

She never admitted this to anyone but painfully to herself. For someone who prided herself of having such a wide range of knowledge, Elsa was innocently lacking in love department. Far from understanding the meaning of true love, she never even experienced how it felt like crushing on someone. In simple words, she was plainly an inexperienced princess. She knew her love of her parents. Her brother. Their kingdom. Their people. But Elsa didn't know the feeling of being _in love_. To be _loved_. Romantically.

Now she genuinely pondered on how in the world were those she acquainted or befriended from other kingdoms could find time for what famous known as _puppy love_. Or that they had their luck to experience it.

In the past, some princes had tried to court her under her parent's permission but Elsa was fast to state stated her disinterested in them before thing got anywhere. What a heartless person she was if hope was planted and then crushed just like that? Though those princes might cleverly stage their affection, Elsa refused to pretend or taking advantages. It wouldn't be fair for either of them.

Being the first born and heir of the throne, Elsa spent her everyday time in library or princess study learning about anything and everything a princess should know and muster.

Like being said before, Elsa rarely left the castle. No one inside the very castle, whether younger or older guard, knight or general, servants or dukes or duchesses, was able to pull at her heartstring even a bit. Maybe the Cupid just left her alone and enjoying themselves shooting arrows on others' hearts but hers. How doubtful. Maybe Elsa was just dense. She didn't pay intention enough for her to feel anything. During the held balls, she was more interested in discussion on subjects other than finding love interest. Unconsciously she preferred in knowing what the other kingdoms look like beyond the castle scenery? How are the people? Are they differed from theirs? She can be very talkative about anything but love.

But again most of them attended any balls because of their obligation. When an invitation came for a ball from other country, they were oblique to attend. Elsa felt the same as well. For her, the young ball attendees such as herself were her royal friends. They literally grew up together even though they weren't really close with each other. Good relationship with neighbourhood countries needed to be preserved and all.

How politic was played ever since she was a child.

People pursued her for politics also wasn't an uncommon thing. It was predictable. Politics could make nothing else important due to the thirst for power and greed over a country's wealth. But to be used or used for politics in the name of love? Neither Elsa nor her parents would agree for such thing to happen to the princess.

To say that Elsa didn't have any interest in finding a lover was an understatement either. She did have interest in that. That was how she found out about her sexual preference. But there was no one whom piqued her interested in such a way. The only thing she really knew of was that the future she imagined didn't have the traditional ideal pair of couple consisted of a woman and a man. She tried to generate the very image only to get frustrated and depressed because she could not. It was a woman, someone in the same gender as hers that she was easily pictured. For that Elsa ended up locking herself in her chamber for days, brooding.

Back to the announcement her father told her – _a lady consort_. King Agdar was going to appoint a consort for her only daughter, Elsa. What a shock! Elsa was speechless.

Last night, Elsa was summoned to her father's study and she had the uneasy feeling when seeing the glimmered of something in the king's eyes. Her father looked.. happy. She was able to read it despite the serious mask the king wore while welcoming her to sit across of him. Not that she grossed by that, far from it, she was of course happy if her family was happy but the way her father looked at made her unnoticeably squirmed.

Then Agdar opened his mouth, announcing the anticipated awaiting announcement with a simple accompanying explanation.

 _"You're going to get an appointed consort. The advisors council and I have discussed on this. A woman, princess from neighbouring country."_

Her first thought was – _Am I hearing this right? An appointed consort? Can a consort be appointed?_

 _Of course it can._ Her mind surprised her that she sat there blinking.

But she wanted to fall in love, _yes_ , falling in love and be love back without being forced into by something like this. This sounded so much like she was betrothed to someone. A promised fiancée rather than a lover.

And the advisors suggested this.

What were those advisors knew about her heart anyways? The fact that they apparently didn't make a big deal that Elsa was pretty much in the innocent category in this. She must be appeared so lonely that they thought her heart was unhappy.

And this brilliant idea was supposed to make her _heart_ happy then?

An appointed consort.

As Elsa thought it couldn't get worsened, her father decided to drop more bombs into her swimming head.

 _"This one appointed consort will be replaced by a new one every 3 months period. This way you can learn about as much of them as you like. What a great thing isn't it?"_

Elsa could see how giddy her father was with the obviously hard to conceal excitement. Apparently for the king, this idea was so brilliant that he agreed with it fully. Elsa also remembered glancing at the other door. She wondered what her mother would say about this or if her father ever discussed this with her beforehand. Obviously not since the pacing shadow can be seen from under the door.

Elsa's mind went reeling in shock.

One new consort changed every 3 months period. Oh, how preposterous that idea was?! How scandalous? She was a princess. Consort shouldn't be change like clothes. She wasn't that kind of girl, woman, she was a woman.

Where in the world that they even thought this was the best for her? What was even good about making their princess felt bad for herself? Was that how she had to feel to appease the advisors like her father said?

And that 3 months period was supposed to be for her to fall in love then? As if it was going to be that easy. How much longer she was going to participate in this? Forever? What if _the one_ wasn't one of those appointed consorts?

 _"You'd have to spend time with them. Since you had finished almost all of your princess study, you'd be having so much free time. Show her our kingdom, you are free to go out from the castle and spend time outside in the city. We have set aside a specific fund for this for you two to spend."_

At this moment after staying silent for quite some time only blinked blankly listening to her father, Elsa managed to croak some words out, and those were, _"You don't mind be being with a woman, father? What about the heir? The kingdom?"_

Wow, she was impressed by herself. Speaking without stuttering which was really great but those really weren't what she wanted to say obviously. Great! She wasn't stuttering but she was speaking mindlessly.

All the words exchanged in king's study went like a passing breeze until Elsa arrived at her own chamber and prepared to retire for the night.

She just agreed with that ridiculous suggestion after all. How can she say no to this? King Agdar was being so confident this was for his own daughter's good.

How her father can be assured for the success of this was out of Elsa's rational mind. The queen might have given the king a piece of her mind so Elsa decided to help her father by went along with this. It wouldn't be so bad wouldn't it?

The only problem right now was, _"How am I going to love someone?"_

Judging from her mostly expressionless and stoic face most of the time, the people assumed Elsa a very serious person. How can she blame them? She was a very serious person outside her chamber and with her family. But despite all that, Elsa was like every other girl deep inside simply waited for the prince charming like in the fairy tales or in her case, princess charming. Instead of being court by trying to impress her, Elsa desired an honest relationship where things came naturally. She wasn't even sure what was considered as romantic but something that can make her heart fluttered would be nice. A coming on too strong approach also was kind of scary even with the surrounding guards.

Xxx

And that was how Elsa found herself dwelling in deep thought in front of the full length mirror in her chamber when Gerda greeted her with her chirpy good morning liked always.

It was a good morning indeed, bright and clear sky with happy birds flying around chirping and soft blowing not so cold breeze bringing the spring's fragrance twirling inside each room of the castle with opened windows liked her, today was a very good morning if Elsa wasn't placed in this situation at the first place.

"Your bath is ready Your Highness."

Elsa was startled back to the present. "Thank you." She smiled at Gerda trying to look alright but the head maid had known the princess for her whole life and not a thing could slip away from her.

But Gerda knew better not to pry. After all, the princess was a very private person. She loved to keep everything by herself. All the servants had come to knowledge about that and respected it. Elsa was a kind and nice princess that they all adored her and her brother of course.

"Any particular dress you would like to wear today?" Gerda asked from the bedroom when Elsa already half submerged in the tub. A fleeting thought to drown herself came across her mind. She would entertain it if she was crazy enough but of course she wouldn't. It was just a passing thought to get away from what was waiting for her when she got out for breakfast.

"Just set any blue piece and I'll choose from them."

"Alright your highness."

"Elsa. Call me by my name if we are alone Gerda. You practically raised me."

Gerda's chuckles echoed in the large chamber. "Oh, you are a _princess_ and I'm your lady-in-waiting, it only fits for me to call you that, your highness." She can literally see the pout formed on the princess' red lips.

"Fine." Elsa huffed. She was glad for having Gerda as her personal maid. The others were too stiff and scared around her to share an easy conversation with. After all she was a _princess_.

Finally after taking a noticeable longer time more than usual inside the bathroom, Elsa dried herself and wrapped the prepared robe around her body. When she stepped back inside from the bathroom, her face was brighter complexion than when she left the bedroom earlier.

She had come to a decision.

Instead of burdening her heart and mind about something that had been decided by the king himself for her, his princess, Elsa decided to indulge in meeting and getting to know a person better. If they can't be more with each other, at least she can keep them as friends that she didn't only know by titles and rumours.

With a deep sigh, she picked her favourite blue with white lining dress and for her hairs, she told Gerda to braid it but not in bun like usual. She got the feeling to not be involved much in formal arrangement today. There wasn't a need to be so stiff.

Xxx

Even before Kai, the head butler opened the dining hall's door for Elsa, she can feel the tension emitted from the room. Kai gave her an encouraging smile when she slipped inside passing the old man.

"Oh, how scandalous was all of this? They actually expected the princess to be with some strangers." The queen was ready to raise hell when Elsa approached the table. They still haven't finished this discussion? How their thought was the same with each other?

"Not strangers Idunn. Elsa knows them since they were children."

"That isn't going to make this sound alright, not at all!"

Olaf who was seated at the left side of the table on their mother's right, tried hard to not just hopping off the large chair and ran to do something other than listening to their parents' civilised talk. Why didn't they talk last night or before coming to breakfast this morning?

Anything would be more fun that sitting through this. The young prince stiffened every time their parents spoke. The king and queen were actually forgot there was a child in the room, large room, but Olaf was making no noise and tried to stay invisible until his sister came for the rescue.

What is taking Elsa so long? Olaf puffed his baby fat cheeks.

Elsa forced a smile when reaching her designated place on the table. "Good morning Father, Mother," she looked at the relieved Olaf, "and you too, little prince."

"Good morning Elsa." Olaf beamed up at his sister who sat across of their mother.

Xxx

Now that her mind was clearer while having breakfast in between listening to their parents, Elsa finally realised the fact that the arrival of the appointed consort of hers was impossibly early, too early. She just had given her words of agreement last night. There shouldn't be enough time to scrawl a quick note instead of a formal invitation letter and sent out a messenger. It would take at least 2 days to get a word back from any kingdom with princess with the same preference with Elsa which weren't many that she knew of. Not forgetting the decision of different arrangement. And Elsa didn't even know how to feel about the other kingdom knowing this situation.

Had her father and the advisors work on this behind her back, sending notices to all the surrounding countries, letting them know about her preference of woman and hoping for them to agree to send their heiress for her?

"Elsa would do whatever she likes. Don't pressure her more with this ridiculous thing planned by you and those advisors of yours. She has enough in her plate with the princess' duty." Idunn's stern voice shook Elsa back to the present.

"This is her duty too." Agdar retorted softly in between his munch of warm bread.

Elsa saw the icy glare her mother sent to her trying-to-be-oblivious father. Suddenly she felt cold under her touch on her silver goblet and startled herself by jerking away her hand to cradle to her chest.

Ice was formed and coated the goblet making the liquid inside it froze entirely. A sigh was heard from across her. Elsa looked up and saw 3 pairs of eyes were looking at her with understanding stares. She looked around to the back of the hall where other maids and butlers were waiting for them to finish their breakfast. They were looking at her as well with lips formed in thin line.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be my daughter." Idunn handed a palm out in silent request for her cradled hand. When Elsa hesitated to place her hand in hers, Idunn shot an accusing glare at her husband one last time before smiling tenderly at her daughter and Elsa finally took her mother's hand, comfortable with the warm.

It had been years she had stopped depended on the false security by those gloves and let her hands bared.

"Don't worry about it Elsa." Agdar said with guilty face but Elsa knew his decision was final.

Elsa nodded and the sweet young prince Olaf took that time to chirp in. "Can I have your iced glass? My orange juice is getting warm. I hate it warm. It's gross. Yuck!" He made a grimacing face looking all comically at his own goblet pushing it away from him on the table until the goblet clanked with their mother's plate.

Elsa giggled when Idunn hurried taking her hand away from hers to safe her plate from falling off the table and onto her laps. She just had this dress finished yesterday.

"Of course my prince." Elsa wanted to give Olaf her goblet but realised it was frozen all over. If that was the case what good can it make to Olaf's juice anyways? So, she gestured for the prince's previous goblet and took it when her mother handed it to her. With a slight touch of the tip of her finger on the rim, the juice turned into colder liquid, cold but not too cold, just enough for the Olaf's taste. She handed the glass back to the beaming Olaf who gulped the cold juice with delight.

"This taste 100x better, no, 1000x. Thank you Elsa." Olaf said after he satisfied with a big gulp, straight emptying the goblet. When the maid refilled his goblet back, he blinked expectedly at Elsa. "Can I have ice cubes be made?"

Oh, how cute. Elsa cooed. "Tip your goblet this way." Elsa motioned at herself and flicked her finger directly at Olaf's goblet. A few requested ice cubes, crystal-like and clear enough to see through each of them, floated in air just above the surface of the juice and then fell into the liquid with quiet plopping sound.

Elsa glanced at her hands smiling sadly a little while clenching them softly before looking around at the familiar faces of her family and servants in the room. It wasn't a secret that their beloved princess had power. All the kingdoms knew about the Arendelle's first born for King Agdar and Queen Idunn refused to hide who their daughter was when they find out about Elsa's ability.

Elsa was never going to be thankful enough for having such very wonderful parents, so understanding and accepting. Her power was strong and scary for the very few years of her life but they were lucky for having the trolls to help them. By the age of 5, Elsa had gained full control over her power though sometimes when her emotions were too much to handle she used it accidentally like what happened to her goblet earlier.

Now that the queen seemed to relent on the fact that her husband had make up his mind over the idea to appoint a consort their daughter, Idunn only can sigh as they continued their previously intense breakfast moment, this time in more relaxing air. Though Idunn just can't help but to ponder on how she didn't notice the work on this before. It seemed to have been going for some times now. Idunn was having the very same thought as Elsa about the cheeky king who was rather enjoying his breakfast.

"We will welcome the ship at 11 later on this morning. I expect for all of us to welcome the princess." King Agdar ordered when they finished their meals, ready to leave the table.

"May I at least know who she is?" Elsa placed her lap napkin back on the table ready to get up like the rest of them. She didn't care to ask before this morning.

Instead of simply answering her question, the King gave her a lopsided grin much like Olaf's when the prince played a game which he had advantaged on. "Patience is a virtue, my princess." He laughed when Elsa sighed dramatically. "Just wait. She will be here soon."

Queen Idunn was holding Olaf's left hand walking toward the door. The young prince had gotten sleepy again after a meal. Hearing her husband and daughter, she shook her head a bit. She really hoped everything was well for Elsa. If the appointed consort happened to be insufferable, she as a mother had the right to teach her on how to not to. Elsa deserved the best for she was the best daughter one could have wished for.

"Why are you being so secretive anyways? The ship will dock at our harbour in merely a few hours after all."

"Just like you said, it is just merely a few hours so why don't we wait. It is exciting isn't it?"

King Agdar knew his wife was mad. Even a blind person could see that but what harm could a little joke to ease the mood, right? When Idunn growled Agdar gulped knowing he went too far. Idunn stopped to hug Elsa and glared again at her husband behind her back. She was mad and wanted it cleared for him.

Anyways, Elsa pulled away her mother dragging along Olaf with them in her way to safe her father. King Agdar smiled thankfully at Elsa who glancing over her shoulder with amused smile.

They all separated ways to attend their own affair before meeting up again to depart together to the harbour to greet the anonymous visitor.

Xxx

"Why didn't Rapunzel or Merida told me about this?" Elsa sat in her study room after her attempt in reading the kingdom's book of rules about tax. The two persons were her friends, princesses from other kingdoms. Elsa wanted to ask around to know who it was or if the servants knew about this arrangement much earlier. If so, how far further back did everyone had known?

Were her mother and her had been kept in the dark about this? And apparently Olaf as well. Her father must have been asking for this to be an utmost secret to everyone.

 **Author's note**

 **I promise for Anna's appearance in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters don't belong to me.**

 _When our ship docked at Arendelle Habour earlier this afternoon, which was an hour ago, we were hit by surprise even before I peaked outside to the clear sky from the princess' cabin. There was no way it was a good surprise though. High pitch screams from women and children and shouts of men filled the air coming from the land._ _Panic was noticeable that m_ _y heart picked up its pace._

 _I rushed to the front deck despite my guard tried to tell me to stay put while they found out what was happening. As if 'staying put' was my middle name. No. Anna of Corona won't stay put with people screaming around for help, even though they weren't her people._

 _So, despite the loyal guard of mine's protest, I disembarked the ship with him on my tail. He would never left my side and sight if I didn't command him to. My father had give him the royal order to protect me thus he was just doing his job to keep me safe. The city might under attack out of sudden and I was in danger._

 _But fear not, my training as a princess was far more intense than the normal princess had. I learned to do fencing with the knights and knew how to fend myself if danger arose. Very well if I may add._

 _Once I left the ship, I didn't have to take much time to figure out the situation at the land. There was no attack or whatsoever. Thank goodness! What a luck if the day I arrived was the day an attack erupted. Apparently, a small dock near the main harbour broke down and people got into panic while running away from falling along with the broken woods into the water. The waves today weren't so kind either out of this week._

 _When I caught a sight of a woman supporting her baby while struggling to float in the water calling for help, I rushed forward in such a hurry. I forgot the typical princess dress that I wore. I forgot about the startled guard behind me and once I arrived at the edge of the part of where the wood broke, I immediately knelled down and stretched out my hand to the woman in the water and slowly assisted her to get back on land. I slipped a few times and drenched my green dress but I won't mind some mess._

 _And, I actually forgot the purpose of my visit to this kingdom. I hadn't stepped foot at Arendelle for over 6 years._

 _I forgot I came here to be the princess' consort._

xxx

"Please, you are here to be a consort to the princess of this country. Not some volunteers for.."

"Enough Kristoff. Now move your overly muscly body and lifts this lady to the tent." Anna said while keeping her kind smile at the shivering older woman crouching on the ground. She was cold and couldn't really hear their conversation. Kristoff pursued his lips begrudgingly and did what the princess asked. He picked the woman up and Anna held the woman's hand to assure her that everything was going to be fine. They sent her to the temporary tent that was set up for the victim like the other probably 20 or more persons they had been helping so far. There they waited for carriage to transport the one who was in need for medical attention to the hospital.

"Thank you." The lady managed to stutter out before the attendants help her further like they did with the others.

Anna nodded her head for acknowledgement before looking around the tent. Fortunately it was a small dock that crushed down. Mostly were just in shock and cold from being submerged in the cold water before managed to get out. some had minor bruising and cuts from the broken woods. No fatality as far as Anna knew. She hoped none though. Her days at Arendelle would be a nightmare if there was even one.

"Now what?" Anna asked herself now that everything had calmed down.

"To the awaiting royalty, Your highness." Kristoff whispered from next to her.

Right.

 **Author's note**

 **I start slow and might update at least a chapter a week. So, this is a short chapter huh? Thought?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing as usual. Deepest apology for taking this long to update in case I have awaiting readers ;) Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget the story.**

* * *

For the 3rd time Anna stopped on their way to the front of the harbor to meet the royal family of her soon-to-be consort. They were supposed to be waiting for her an hour ago before this whole riot. Anna bent down and cooed at the small boy who had tripped on his way toward his mother Anna presumed.

"There. As good as new again." Anna patted the dirt from the boy's knees which luckily didn't possess any scratches. She cannot help her grin when the toothless boy beamed up. He pecked her on the cheek and ran toward the lady near the tent Anna and Kristoff had walk away from a few minutes ago. The lady picked up the boy and perched him on one side of her hip before kissing his chubby cheek. She turned to smile at Anna and the princess smiled back. Then the lady suddenly bowed causing Anna to tilt her head.

A frown appeared on the princess' face. There was no way the lady recognized her, right? Either way, Anna smiled back with slight frown. No one supposed to know her in Arendelle at all. She had changed so much since the last time she was here.

Anna resumed her walk with a very patient guard on her side. Kristoff was trying to suppress his urging for the princess to hurry up but Anna was a princess and he was her guard. They had been friends since Kristoff first lost his baby tooth, thanked to the very princess for ran onto him while running away from the head maid, Gerda with a tray of cupcakes in her tiny hands. In the end to celebrate Kristoff loss of tooth, they hid in the library and celebrated it, with the cupcakes and Kai's hidden strawberry juice.

"Ah, there they are." Anna said when she caught the sight of the King and Queen of Arendelle. They were easy to recognize with the crowns on top of their heads. "They look better than me though." She muttered to herself. Their outfits were not really differed from hers; slightly drenched and stained a little with mud. But Anna's dress was worst really. She did fall into the water once and slipped three times on the muddy puddle - the very same puddle.

What can she say? She was a klutz.

"Anna! Thanks goodness you are finally here." King Agdar spotted her almost instantly when she approached the royal carriage. It was impossible to not notice the white and golden looking pumpkin carriage. Those things were huge!

Anna smiled and opened her mouth to speak but the king said something again which made her frowned.

"So you two had met I presumed?" King Agdar was looking past Anna's shoulder to her back, to someone.

"No we haven't father. In case you haven't notice, I'm walking behind them for whole this time." come a silky regal voice, not too stern though. It sounded.. playful.

Anna slowly turned but not fully since the person from behind her came to her side and curtseyed at her. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The blonde introduced to the red head which she confidently assumed was her consort.

"Princess Anna of Corona. Nice to meet you." Anna acted out of reflex. Then she resisted from biting on her tongue. Nice to meet you? Really? What are we? You are meeting a royal Anna. Not the shop owner.

"Oh my! Is this.." Queen Idunn finally turned from talking with Kai and looked at Anna with wide eyes. "Dear, is she?" she acknowledged her husband but did not take her eyes off the red head.

"Oh yes she definitely is! The one and only: Princess Anna of Corona." King Agdar chuckled at his wife's expression.

"Great to see you again, Anna!" Idunn took Anna in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Me too Queen Idunn." Anna reciprocated the warm hug even in confusion.

Idunn released her and smiled. "Please, since when you call me queen. Aunt Idunn is fine or you can call me just Idunn now that you are an adult now."

"A-Aunt Idunn is fine. Totally fine. I can't call you by your name. That – That is.."

"I say it is fine so it is fine."

Elsa watched from the side at the super friendly interaction between her mother and the new princess in the kingdom. She would need to ask her mother about Anna. They seemed to know each other well.

Xxx

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Elsa." Anna bowed at the kingdom's lovely princess and smiled politely as a princess she should be, like her parents had reminded her every single minute before her ship departed from Corona's main harbor three days ago.

Elsa mirrored her consort – she was sure Anna was her consort. "I am as well Princess Anna."

They finally managed to greet each other properly after the queen left Anna to follow her husband, the king to their carriage.

When they were standing there just before the royal carriage simply smiling softly at each other, for a full minute they were eyeing each other. From what they both knew, they would be in each other's company often in the next three months as the 'contract' drawn.

Anna tilted her head to the side unconsciously, adoring Elsa's golden platinum hairs braided in single braid, looking so majestic with the sunlight reflected on each surfaced strand. Elsa was so easily being admitted as the loveliest lady Anna had ever laid eyes on. Not that she had had the opportunity to travel much to encounter as much of beauties around the world but the icy blue eyes Princess was definitely one of the top of whatever list – good list, no matter who she might encounter in the future, Anna can swear of that. Elsa was young now and imagined how much further her age would aid her features and so far by a very few words they had managed to exchange, the princess held herself with perfect regal manner. Her expression was soft. Her smile was small, maybe she was being polite but it did not appear and feel forced and insincere.

Oh, her eyes. Anna mentioned them before. Those orbs held that kind and warm feeling despite the cold presented by icy blue color. She dwelled in them for the time being.

Those soon would be familiar pair of eyes shifted ever so slightly roaming over the other princess in front of her, not far by three feet away. She noticed the red strawberry hairs, in twin braids unlike her single one. The princess was kind of messy understandably from lending hand during the short panicked accident. Elsa was aware of her own appearance – slightly wet dress and smeared with dirt. Those dusts of freckles on the exposed skins especially over the lively pink cheeks were impossible to not noticing them. And then there were the teal eyes. Different form hers but wasn't strange and far in feeling. Far from that, they were inviting, so familiar yet.. Elsa was silently frustrated a bit with herself for cannot putting her finger on whatever Anna's eyes managed to convey to her or what she felt while looking at them.

That princess was her stranger consort and they finally met each other face to face after Elsa's stressful night last night and this morning.

Anna, that name did ring a bell – the smallest and the softest ring somewhere inside Elsa's head. Anna was a princess. They must have met in the past. Those balls and royal events, they must have attended them together. She cannot forget about all the names and faces of royalty that she must remember and take note about for future references. Elsa was a prodigy after all. Her brain worked in wonder.

But why she cannot summon any memory of the red haired princess at all?

They had met. They must be.

Xxx

The journey back to the castle was not so quiet between the princess and her consort - not quiet at all actually. Prince Olaf was riding with them and talking about all the things he encountered during the break down of the deck. His hands were flying full with exaggeration. He had come to Elsa's side from out of nowhere during the princesses' moment with each other. They thought he must have been waiting patiently inside the carriage. Luckily his personal guards were with him.

 _At least the air inside the carriage was not awkward._

Elsa smiled when her brother called her name again asking if she managed to help many people liked him and their parents.

"Of course I couldn't beat your combined power." Elsa feigned helplessness.

"What about you, Princess Anna?" Olaf turned the other princess.

Anna shook her head with a hint of a smile tugged at the end of her lips. "For the nth time Olaf, it's Anna. Just _Anna_. And, no. I also doubt I could assist as much people as you Prince Olaf."

"Even with Kristoff?"

"Even with Kristoff." Anna admitted easily. She and Elsa were holding their smirks waiting for Olaf's delayed protesting reaction.

As expected Olaf perched on the sit across of Elsa's, hands grip on each side of his sit. "Princess Anna, its Olaf. No no prince. No calling me prince." He insisted with wide eyes. Just like the countless time Anna had teased him during their ride and between Olaf's story telling.

"Then it's Anna. No no no princess." Anna mimicked him.

"But I want to call other princess a princess." Olaf wailed.

Elsa giggled softly watching them. Olaf was so young during the last ball held three years ago and he barely able to talk - a late talker he was, so he did not have any other princess for him to regard. She herself has volunteered for his practice but Olaf simply pursued his lips and crossed his arms across his small chest, all sulking but without the stomping of feet.

Elsa glanced at Anna at her side occupying the same side of sit as her. Anna was trying to keep her face straight but you can see her nose twitches when she and Olaf were still debating on each other's titles or rather how those titles should not be used to regard each other. Olaf was a friendly prince, super friendly actually but Elsa quietly fond of Anna for sharing the same warmness. She herself was not that famous for being friendly, not that she didn't try but somehow there was this cold air radiated around her naturally. Gerda kindly told her so. Oh, and her parents as well. But they knew she had a very good heart despite her cold appearance.

Anna's teal eyes were glinting when she turned her head to the side and meeting Elsa's icy blue one. She smiled widely at her that Elsa could not help the similar wide smile on her own face.

Xxx

The carriages halted at the entrance of the castle hall. Guards were lined up to greet the arrival of the new royalty. King Agdar introduced Anna to the important guards so they can tell their subordinates about the presence of the princess in the castle and to protect her like they did with the royal family. The Queen excused herself to handle the prince first.

"Elsa dear, please take Anna to your room to clean up and change." King Agdar ordered when they finally arrived at the castle.

"Yes father. Come with me Anna." Elsa beckoned the other princess. Her face remained stoic but inside she was utterly confused. Why her room? Didn't the guest have their own room?

They walked in silent for the whole way toward Elsa's room with Gerda on their tail. They were comfortable with each other even without words were spoken but their outfits were a mess. That made it was uncomfortable. Maybe it would be better after this clean up. So, Elsa hoped to do this quick. She had many questions to ask her consort in her head.

"Please come inside." Elsa opened the door of her chamber and let Anna entered first. "You may use the bath first." She gestured for Gerda to help the princess in the bathroom. Anna smiled appreciatively, thanked her and quietly slipped into the bathroom. She couldn't wait to get rid of the grim of her dirty dress. What a shame though. It was her favorite one. Her mother gave it to her on her 17th birthday last year. Now it had two clear tears on it.

Elsa would have to wait for her turn. They can be in there together. She wouldn't mind but Anna probably would. She cannot have them in awkward situation from the first day of their meeting. They had another 3 months to go. At least Elsa wanted to be in comfortable relationship from the beginning. Things can escalate from there. Though she did not know what would happen in the nearest future. She also did not know what Anna's expectation from this whole agenda.

*knocks on the door*

"Come in." Elsa ordered from looking through her closet for something for Anna to borrow. The princess' luggage was probably in her designated room.

The door opened and a few guards strode inside with luggage in their hands. They placed those beside the princess.

Elsa looked up with quizzical look. "What are these?" she asked eyeing the luggage. 3 large luggage were sitting on the floor near her feet.

"These are the Princess Corona's things. The King orders us to bring them here." One guard said before bowing and left again.

Elsa knitted her brow confusedly. What..? Is he really.. No. Elsa shook her head. Without waiting for a moment, Elsa picked up her dress and went outside of her room toward the hallway. She marched toward the king study where she knew her father would be right now. If not he was in the chamber.

Xxx

"Father, are you in there? I need to have a word with you." Elsa knocked on the king study. She just walked swiftly passing the guarding guards who followed her with confused gaze but they didn't say a word. She was the princess after all. She can see the king whenever she wanted and they wouldn't stop her without any direct order from the king to do so.

Elsa waited before knocking again, putting more force than before. "Father, please." She knew he was in there. The guard would tell her otherwise if the study was empty. She noticed their glances. It was rare that she insisted on meeting her father like this.

There was a creak from inside the room, probably from the king's favorite old chair he insisted to keep despite the annoying sound it made. A few rumbles of papers were being shuffled around before a clear of throat slipped softly into Elsa's ears.

"Come in Elsa." King Agdar's regal voice echoed from inside.

Without missing a beat, Elsa turned the knob and pushed the door opened to enter. "Father, you are assigning Anna to share a room with me, in _my_ room?"

King Agdar didn't move from his chair and looking at his princess' slightly exasperated face. "Well, yes. I believe I am." He folded his arms portraying his power as the king.

Elsa frowned deeper. "But father, we are.. we just met today. I don't.." She was speechless for the 3rd time after her father announced about getting her a consort and then the _trial_ period. "My room only has one bed." She lamely finished.

"So share. Sharing is caring." King Agdar nonchalantly said.

"We don't even exchange more than 10 words and you expect us to sleep together on the very same bed?" Elsa tried to hold her tongue to not being rude. She was never rude to anyone but her father was being a nuisance right now. She did not agree to this.

"Elsa, darling listens to me." King Agdar got up from the chair and faced Elsa fully. "Look up. Meet me in the eyes." He waited until his princess did just that before continued. "Like I said, you are going to spend day and night with your consort. It is in the contract that you signed last night."

Elsa couldn't help but to feel she was being conned by her own father but she kept quiet. The king wasn't finished yet.

"I'm not doing this to force you or anything. Simply sleep with each other on the same bed as friends for now. I believe this is the fastest way to get to know each other. 3 months period isn't long Elsa. In a blink of eyes, time will fly."

But what would Anna think? What if she doesn't like Elsa's room? Maybe it is too small for the two of them. What happen if Anna hates Elsa's sleeping habit? Elsa didn't even know her sleeping habit. She never slept with anyone for someone to tell her about it.

"Anna also signed her own contract. She knows the deal."

"She knows?"

King Agdar nodded. "Yes of course. She signed it so that mean she agreed. Don't mess with your head worrying about that. Focus on getting to know your consort. I don't know if you two would like each other more than a friend or not but right now, it is your task and responsibility to try."

Try. She could try. If Anna was willing, she should as well.

"Besides, think of this as a sleepover. Sleeping is not going to be lonely again." He added.

Heaving a soft sigh, Elsa nodded. "Alright father. I apologize for the interruption. I'll leave you for your work. Good day father."

"See you later." King Agdar said. "Bring Anna along if you are taking your evening stroll at the garden. She likes flowers." He added when Elsa was about to close the door.

Xxx

In the king study

King Agdar watched as his daughter slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. He heaved a deep sigh. Then he smiled sadly at the closed door. He was being mean. He knew that but this was for Elsa's own good. He truly believed that. A little overdoing it but some push would not hurt, right? Thing can speed up.

He took a sit back on his old chair and reshuffled on the stacks of paper on the desk. He pulled out a nearly empty paper he buried with the other formal papers before Elsa entered the room. He set back the paper with only two lines on the top and picked up the quill again. He took a deep breath before closing the quill to the paper as if he was going to write something but then stopped mid air. He paused to think.

Finally after a few scratches on the head, the quill touched the paper.

 _Dear my oldest friend, Albus, King of Corona,_

 _I had received the arrival of your beloved princess, Anna.._

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A small update.**

* * *

Anna dressed in a silk white robe came out from the bathroom with her hairs in bun. She would wash it later. It needed extra care. That stubborn messy hairs of hers. With a smile she looked into the bedroom and the empty sight of it got a frown on Anna's face.

 _Where is Elsa? I don't take too long in the shower, I swear! Am I?_

Afraid that she was probably occupying the bathroom for too long, Anna hurried to her luggage for her clothes. Anything would be fine for now. She needed to find the missing princess.

How could she make her consort resort to use another bathroom while she was hogging hers for her own?

Anna was busy in trying to open her luggage when the door opened unnoticed. Slow steps were coming into the room and then they became slower after the door closed.

"Anna?"

Anna's hands stopped their movements. She looked up.

"Elsa?"

"What are you doing? I lay a dress for you on the bed there. I hope it is to your liking." Elsa walked to her bed and picked up the said dress. She brought it to Anna. "Do you like it? You can choose it yourself from my closet if you want." she said. "Not that I insist on you to wear mine but your dresses must be crinkling and need to be iron first before we hang them." she explained while cradling the dress in her arms carefully to not touching her dirty dress on her body.

Anna was finally taking in the princess' appearance and noticed the previously dirty and messy dress of Elsa.

 _She hasn't change her dress. So, she isn't using any other bathroom._

"Where did you go? I'm afraid I chase you from your own room to clean up." Anna said in low voice.

"Oh, I was looking for my father."

"Oh. Oh!" Anna blinked. _Right. She can have other business to attend._ "I'm sorry." Anna tugged sheepishly on her robe. "Oh, the dress! Right. I-I could.. You dress is fine. Beautiful. Urm..can I have it?"

She was so very glad to hear laughter not matter how small it was came from Elsa. _At leasr she found me funny. Gah! I always grateful even with my nervousness and stuttering._

"Of course you can Anna. I am lending it to you." Elsa handed the dress over.

Both of them looked towaed the bathroom when Gerda suddenly came out from it. They forgot about that chubby maid.

"Your highness, I've prepare another water bath for you." Gerda said completely oblivious about what happened between the two princesses in a short moment she left them for her task.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Gerda. I'll be there in a moment." she turned back to Anna. "Urm.. You may use anything in this room. It's going to be your room as well from this moment. There is a small library in there.." she gestured toward another door on her left just next to her bed, small, befitting the small library it leaded to. "..You can look aroud first. About your luggage, I'd have to make amend for room in my closet.."

Anna was simply listening to Elsa's telling her all that. She held on the dress in her hands, carefully to not cause wrinkle on it before she could put it on. She was listening attentively to the princess, Elsa was showing a great kindness that she was not expecting at all. A princess in her own kingdom, in her own room was going to let a stranger, albeit it was her consort but they were easily strangers to each other, to roam around and touch anything in here. Elsa was going to give up space in her closet for Anna without a single thought about it.

Any other princess that Anna knew of would probably kill if someone dared to touch their _precious_ closet.

Princesses were fond of their belongings especially clothes and jewelries. Most of them. Anna herslef was not really care that much about such things. But this was Anna, probably an exceptional princess from all the norm of a royalty.

She broke a toe while skipping down the stairs. She walked around the palace with bed hair until she was 14. She barely managed to gain her pass in royal ettique and princess silibus. She played with wooden swords and doing archery. Her dresses were mostly picked by her beloved mother instead of herself. She wore only her tiara in case there was royal occasions. Her jewelry box only occupied with her birthday presents from others. Thoughout the 18 years life of hers, there were plenty of them accumulated.

"We can change the bed sheet if you don't prefer mine now.."

Anna just came back from her admiration of Elsa's potrayed kindness decided to interrupt. "Why don't you clean up first Elsa? We can talk about all that after you are comfortable and clean again."

Elsa looked down at her own garment and realised she still had not changed. "Goodness. My apology Anna. Well, I just want to make sure you feel at home here." she then realised what she said and let out a small gasp. "I don't mean it to replace your place back in your kingdom but this will be your room for 3 months from this moment." her eyes widened. "No, not that I dislike our agreement, this consorts thing, _situation_ , I mean situation." she stopped talking after noticing the shoulders of the girl before her were moving up and down as if trying to content giggles.

She glanced at Gerda to her right. Gerda smiled at her kindly. Elsa blushed. She was unintentionally rambled. She was nervous. She knew she was but thought it was under control. She was a composed princess after all. Now it seemed it was out of control.

"Go on take your bath Elsa. I'll be fine on my own here while waiting for you."

Still with flushed face, Elsa numbly nodded without being able to meet Anna in the eyes. She followed Gerda into the bathroom.

"I'll make myself at home here." she heard Anna said before the door closed behind her. Her heart warmed slightly. She smiled and left to join Gerda who was ready to collecf her dirty dress to be put away for the laundry.

Back inside the bedroom, Anna was biting her lip with unexpectedly giddy feeling. She was sorry for almost laughed at Elsa. But the princess was rambling. Anna barely abled to keep it in. Rambling was her thing. Yet, it felt..nice to see there were others like her. Great even. Refreshing.

Not that she was confident there were none like her out there but Anna didn't get to meet up many people to meet one like her. Princess was so uptight and at their very best behaviour most of the time.

Elsa probably let down of her guard after a tiring day just now. Anna doubted she would see the rambling again soon enough in the future not matter how cute it was for her to see. Elsa must be embarrassed by it seeing by how she blushed.

Anna knew by experience. As a rambler herself, she knew better the feeling.

She looked around the pistient bedroom fully for the first time since she had been here. It was happening so quickly it seemed the events after she arrived. She didn't get to admire the princess' room.

 _So this is how Elsa's room is like._

The room had blue as its theme. Most of the furnitures were blue. Anna liked blue as well although it was not her favourite. It was a great relief that Elsa didn't like red or black. Those two colours caused her uneasiness.

Anna looked at her hands and "Oh!"

 _I got to change. Right. You have to change quick._

Shaking her head, can't believe she was having such a lenghty conversation with her consort in just a bathroom robe. Goodness.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **While I have the motivation to write, so I write. Haha.. Hope anyone who take time to read this enjoy it. A sparrow is lost into the room. How can I let it out? 😑**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a slow burn apparently. Stay tune!**

* * *

Suddenly the chirping sound of birds and the smooth breeze from the outside had become too loud to the princess' room. Even the sun seemed like to brighten up more. Wasn't it passed noon already?

For the past 5 minutes, Anna had been sitting at the edge of the king bed with legs dangling. She twirled her braid out of nervous habit that she had ever since she was 5. She was contemplating either to look straight or to the other side.

If it was straight, she would be looking directly toward the changing compartment in the room where her consort was right now. Anna couldn't see anything though but somehow if felt like it wasn't nice to stare even through opaque material. She can look either to the left or right but it somehow gave her the ignorant kind of feeling. Or just maybe she was thinking too much about it.

So now, lost in her thought while crooking her brows and staring at the wonderful ceiling, Anna thought back at the earlier event.

Xxx

 _Anna looked into the full length mirror and a glad face beamed back at her. She was weirdly, alright maybe not weirdly but she was satisfyingly happy that the dress looked great and felt nice on her skin. The smoothness of the fabric under her running hands amazed her still. Half the Anna's wardrobe was made with Arendelle's silks. They were the best among all the kingdoms and Corona had secured a nice trading business with Arendelle for that._

 _Thought Anna probably only ever wore a quarter of her dresses if not lesser, but she knew they felt great to be wore. She did wear dress, mind you._

 _And this dress she just put on, it was the best. It felt ultra soft. It smelt ultra nice. Even the embroideries looked beautiful in her eyes. Maybe because it was Elsa's, the Crown Princess. The best thing for the Kingdom's the one and only beloved princess._

 _When Anna pinched the fabric slightly she was surprised. Cold seeped through her fingertips. It wasn't bothering her. The cold wasn't that much but it made her head tilted questionably._

 _What is this sensation?_

 _It made her pondering that she pinched it again and there it was. The little cold tingling feeling. But when the fabric was released to stick onto her skin, it created heat she recognized as warmness. It kind of.. addicting._

 _This is weird, a nice kind of weird._

 _So, again! Here we go.._

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _Anna swirled around and hid her hands behind her away out of reflex. Elsa was in front of the bathroom door just finished with her bath in matching robe as Anna previously._

Xxx

"Hurm.. Anna do you prefer bun or braid?" Elsa asked from behind the changing compartment after excitingly asking her consort on which dress was better, well kind of.

She tried to hide her excitement but Anna could see it clearly through the icy blue pair. How true was the saying - _Eyes were the windows to one's soul._

Jumping a bit, Anna blinked and then blushed. "Oh. Hurm.. I don't mind though I prefer mine braided. But for you since you have such a beautiful hairs, single braid is the best. I love it. Oh, bun looks great to but French single braid is awesome. Wait, can I say awesome? Does princess uses it often or.. at all?"

Her blush intensified. Goodness, she was daydreaming! How could she?!

"I'll wear mine in single braid then since you appreciate my hair that much. Thank you Anna."

"Don't mention it. I mean.. my pleasure. Uh, welcome..?" Anna rubbed her red face. Elsa must be laughing at her.

Behind the compartment, Elsa was biting her lip, not from holding her chuckles but from blushing. My goodness.

Compliments she had heard often enough but they rarely made her blush. She was smiling and thankful but blushing wasn't really her thing from her tough persona. Even this small interaction with her formal consort caused this kind reaction from her. This must be because she never had this kind of interaction before. Her consort paid her a compliment albeit in the obvious rambling.

Although Anna was her appointed consort, she was her formal one. Not some royalties who were trying to court her that she gave a chance only for a little while. By the end of the day, she would just admit they didn't interest her. And they never did.

All of them were man. That's probably why.

Perhaps, the fact that she was easily accepting Anna was because of her gender, a woman. Never a woman royalty had ever consorted her before. Not that she openly announced her sexual preference, it wasn't being kept as secret but they didn't go as far as sending messengers spreading it liked a hot rumour or anything.

Either way, Anna was alright in Elsa's eyes. The new consort of hers was polite even though Anna wasn't acting so much like a proper princess, a little awkward in her etiquette but Elsa knew of Merida, The Crown Princess of Dunbroch. That wasn't so much a problem for her.

At least Anna tried and it was rather cute.

Clearing her throat softly Elsa stepped away from the compartment in her white themed dress. Anna looked up and lost in the sight for a whole 3 seconds – Elsa counted in her head before averting her eyes and blushed while Elsa had own darkened.

"Have you had your lunch?"

"Oh, I had 2 apples and a bunch of bananas before we landed earlier."

"Fruit lover?"

"Yeah, I'm still hungry though. Are we going to have lunch?" Anna perched up on the bed.

"Yes we are. After I finish braiding my hairs the way you prefer it."

Both blushed at the same time. Gerda was watching them with beaming face from the side. Not that the two princesses were aware of her presence at the moment, too caught up with each other.

Xxx

All the heads turned when the door of the dining hall opened and Elsa walked in with Anna trailed slightly from behind before quickly walked by her side. They were late and Anna felt guilty for that. It was her fault that they set off late from the princess' chamber. Elsa was doing her braid, for her.

"Ah, the princesses are finally arrived. We are waiting for you two." King Agdar stated. The queen and prince were already with him.

"I'm sorry for the waiting." Anna said apologetically.

"Don't be. We are just arriving as well." Idunn smiled when they finally took their sit.

Olaf grinned. "Princess Anna, you are wearing Elsa's dress. You look great!"

"It's Anna, Prince Olaf. Well, thank you young prince. That is a very gentleman of you." Anna smiled encouraging the prince more. He wouldn't hear it even if she said anything more. Olaf was beaming while they were trying to act so poise unlike their usual selves. Both had the idea that they were more like easy going kind of person. It wasn't that hard to detect anyways. Anna had her hands twirling with the edge of the table albeit unconsciously and Olaf was swaying his legs under the table causing his body to mimic the motion.

Elsa was impressed at Anna's side. "Are you trying to steal my consort there Olaf?" Twin heads whipped toward Elsa who was biting on her lip to not laughing.

"I'm just paying her compliment."

"Olaf is a brother."

Anna and Olaf defended themselves simultaneously.

Interesting.

Olaf and Anna changed beeping signal in agreement on that. From now on, they were comrades and for what even Anna wasn't sure herself. How strange they were this comfortable. Anna arrived just this afternoon yet she had been hugged rather tightly by the king and queen and then the younger brother of her consort was sharing the same tune in conversation whether in joking or serious talk. They clicked so very well.

 _Isn't that strange?_

Anna chanced a glance at her consort, Elsa who was looking so perfect by her side eyes were hiding slightly under her eyelashes as she tried to control her smile. She had seen the sketch of the princess before, something she requested so eagerly after receiving the news about Arendelle's only princess was looking for consort, a female like herself. Anna was surprised at first. How brave was Elsa to do such thing? Even though the same gender relationship wasn't that new but as a royalty, Anna wouldn't expect Elsa to send such bold offer to each kingdom openly exposing true self. Not that she knew it was the King all along. Elsa didn't have anything to do with it.

But instead of pulling away, Anna became excited about the news. Her father and brothers were all surprised by her enthusiasm.

Anna never really knew of love, true love I mean. Like Elsa, many had tried to court her but they were just.. awkward. She liked them but somehow felt uncomfortable around them. The touches and even kisses on the back of head made her cringed involuntarily. She often wondered if there was something wrong with her. Those princes and lords were smart, some of them so handsome that she can't say they didn't but why she didn't feel the skipping beat of heart and hearing birds chirping in the air. Her foot was still planted on the ground strongly.

Where were the signs that often narrated in fairy tales?

Anna was frustrated. She was close to furious by the end of time when the attempt to court her by yet another fine young lord ended because of her lack of response romantically. She responded well if the relationship was supposed to be just friendship.

So a day after her 14th birthday, Anna for the first in forever isolated herself in the astronomy tower, gathering her thought for a week that it worried the entire kingdom actually. It wasn't a lie. It was all her brothers' fault, being so protective over their _little_ sister. Anna was the youngest among 4 of them.

Being in the tower Anna came out with clear face. She was only opening the door for the persistent servants and maids were sending her water and food as well as clothes, not that the princess bothered much about her appearance at the moment, she got a lot in her mind for her and her brothers might broke the door down. They respected her request to be alone to think. That was something new coming from the easy going and cheerful sister of theirs so they gave the space.

Anna's conclusion by the end of the 7th day in the tower, she might not being the correct person or more specifically the right gender. But Anna wasn't one to think too deep over thing actually, so she decided to try to see if she could try with a woman. Elsa was her perfect chance and in this short time they had been together, too short to know anything about each other but somehow being with Elsa, at last Anna wasn't cringing or anything.

Elsa made her comfortable. A woman. A princess. Not a lord nor any prince.

Maybe it was rushing thought of hers but an appropriate one. Simple and didn't burden her. Like she was new to this world of feeling. Everything felt fine, easy and problem free. Maybe time would tell better.

King Agdar's laugh startled the whole souls in the dining hall. He and his wife were watching the interaction between the two princesses and their young prince. They got along just fine, that was what he wanted. "Enough already. Let's eat."

Olaf and Anna perked up. Compared to the composed Elsa, they were more like siblings there.

Xxx

"How do you know of my father and mother, Anna?"

Elsa's question silenced the entire table of 5 - the maids had left the royal family to dine. She looked up from her plate wondering what happened. Anna and Olaf can't say a word actually at the very moment – their mouths were kind of full stuffed with meat and bread like they had been starved for a week and deserted on the desert.

Her eyes went to Anna who tried hard to swallow as gracefully as she could and gulped half of her water from the goblet. Since the moment at the harbour, it had been at the back of her head since the super friendly greeting between her parents and Anna.

"Actually I don't. Not that I'm aware of." Anna was honest. She seriously didn't. They greeted her like they had known her for ages. The thing was – she can't remember anything that said otherwise.

Idunn sighed and placed her soup spoon back on the side of the bowl. She was expecting this. Anybody would be curious not just their daughter. Somehow it baffled her a bit by how easy going the other princess was even when she knew of was having none of the memory about them. "We are having the talk sooner I guess dear." She addressed her husband.

Agdar nodded agreeing "I guess so. Come with us to the library after this."

Anna and Elsa silently agreed and the rest of the lunch went rather smoothly without them asking about anything that could be asked later on. Olaf was quick to catch up and just went with the flow. Sometimes adults needed time to talk among themselves without a child like him. It didn't upset him though. He was young indeed but knew not to ask Elsa to make him ices since it was another thing his sister must want to have a talk first with her consort.

Yes, he knew about the consort thing up to certain degree.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **The talk is next. So, thought?**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Little disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me._**

* * *

 _18 years ago_

 _During one wintry midnight, Arendelle castle was filled with loud cry from the Queen's chamber after Idunn struggled for hours in labour of her first child. The first time the royal couple set eyes upon their new born, they fell in in love straight away with the baby. Even under the candle light, Elsa was beautiful and it wasn't just their heart of the parents._

 _Under the moonlight, Elsa was sparkling. Bright red lips. Perfect blue eyes. Soft platinum blonde hairs. Of course there were enough amounts of cute little fingers and toes._

 _The young King Agdar even shed tears when Elsa's first cries echoed throughout the castle. Knowing his first born was healthy made him cried harder that made his crying queen ceased her tears on amusement that her tough husband cried harder than their new born baby in her arms at the moment. Agdar couldn't care much for his reputation since he was alone with Idunn and Elsa; the midwife had left to give the royal family a private moment._

 _Agdar would tickle his ticklish wife if she wasn't looking so beautiful after going through intense labour pains. He sniffed childishly wiping his tears with the back of his hands which Idunn helped him with it while chuckling. Agdar smiled brightly at his wife and kissed her on the sweating forehead, grateful for their life's joy._

 _They were parents now. He was a very lucky man. Who would have thought of this when Idunn accepted his proposal after almost 4 years of courting? Not him obviously._

 _Everything was fine on the 1st night. The kingdom was in joy._

 _Until the still exhausted Idunn woke up from her deep sleep on the 3rd night because of a dream – a very weird dream. Without rousing her husband, Idunn slipped out from the bed pulling on her robe fastening it as she headed to this one room combined with their chamber. The chilly air in the chamber seemed to thicken but she didn't notice it as she was focused on checking her daughter. As soon as her hand touched the nursery door's knob, Idunn was hit by surprise. The metal knob was deadly cold and physically frozen – covered with thick ice. Idunn quickly sprang into action turning it and swinging the door opened in fear that something had happened to her baby inside._

 _She rushed to the crib in the middle of the room to pick Elsa up only to see the new born was smiling while sucking her frozen finger. Idunn gasped and leaned in to pick her baby up cradling Elsa to her chest. Something was immensely wrong. Their baby wasn't fine. There were ice covered both of Elsa's small arms!_

 _If the queen had enough time to care about the surrounding earlier, she would have realised that the entire room almost covered with ice. Glistening floors, walls and windows. Cool air seeped from under the nursery door._

 _"My baby!" Idunn didn't realised she was wailing with Elsa snuggling into her mother seeming to not bother with the cold._

 _"What's happening here?" Agdar having woken up from sleep by Idunn's voice jumping out of the bed and rushed to the nursery and saw the side that wrenched his manly heart. He quickly ushered both mother and daughter out of the room to keep them safe since there were ice pricks hanging over the ceiling, since when they ordered dangerous ice pricks as the princess' nursery decoration?_

 _The guards and maids were awoke as well and rushed to the royal chamber to find out what happened but Agdar dismissed them. He had right to be shocked but he had a distraught wife and now that he got to see their baby in better light, Agdar was hit by rush of fear. Their baby wasn't alright. Not with those ices covering her tiny arms._

 _He was about to call for the royal doctor but Idunn ensured him that Elsa was fine despite those ice covered her arms. So they waited till daytime which was taking a lot longer to arrive while they tried to have at least closed their eyes in worrisome._

Xxx

"We were on our way to see the trolls when we encountered you and your parents, Anna." Idunn said after telling the story recalling it like she was in a deep memory while staring outside the window with Agdar by her side holding her hand offering his support.

Anna and Elsa were seated side by side on the couch. Anna looked at Elsa then back at the royal couple. "What, I mean, where were my parents headed to during that time?"

"They were seeking for the trolls as well." Agdar spoke and leaded his wife to the seats opposite of the princesses. "Their first daughter was having a weird illness that not a single person they had found that practice medicine or healing power can heal it. "

"Their first daughter.. me." Anna unconsciously touched on where her heart was somehow feeling the tint of sadness remembering her late mother.

Idunn nodded with a small smile on her face. "Your mother quickly became a good friend of mine when we decided to join journey to the Rolling Stone Valley. We talked a lot while both of you lying together between us in the carriage. So small and cute bundled on a shared blanket. Elsa was almost 1 and you Anna just born only a few months earlier."

"So, we did meet." Elsa looked at Anna with a smile, thinking she was correct after all.

"Guess we were." Anna replied with her own smile before a frown covered her face. "But what was my illness? I don't recall any serious one except from a few normal fevers which I had when I was a child."

"We also not quite clear my dear. Your mother said you were weak and only ever cried once which was after a moment of panic with the midwife thinking the royal baby wasn't going to make it and they might lose her at the moment. You slept all the time. Your skins were sickly pale unlike your red hairs. You won't eat much or drink milk. They afraid you won't survive your first year." Idunn remembered how much Anna's mother was tearing up while telling about her poor baby. "The royal doctor hadn't had any clue as for why you were like that so they turned to traditional practitioners but they also can't tell what was wrong much to their frustration."

"Your father, Robert said they found out about the trolls from one travelers and set sail for Arendelle."

"You were sleeping when I first set eyes on you but when Elsa reached out her ice covered hands to touch your face, your eyes sprung open and cried so loud that we were almost attacked by bears. In the middle of wild jungle and also it was late at night that we abandoned our carriage and had to share the Corona's, not that your parents mind sharing."

Anna had blushes on her cheeks though she didn't remember a thing about attracting bears. Elsa was silently giggling at the sight with her covered mouth not that she remembered it either.

Agdar laughed. "I said maybe baby Anna was surprised from the super cold of Elsa's hands."

"We met the trolls, Grand Pabby welcomed us with opened arms along with the others." Idunn said after chuckling a bit.

"I miss Grand Pabby and Bulda." Elsa cut in with a faraway look on her face.

"I would love to meet them too!" Anna exclaimed with bright smile.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit soon in the future." Agdar suggested from the side feeding the excitement of the princesses.

Idunn chuckled. "Sure. Soon my dear, soon. Now let's get back to our story, won't we?"

The princesses and the king shared light guilty glances before sat still to listen to the queen again.

"We asked about you Elsa. The rest you knew already about your power and what the trolls had to say." Idunn looked at Anna from Elsa and gave her a motherly look. "But you my dear Anna, the trolls were in chaos when they saw your weak condition, you must know that the trolls are bunch of affectionate creatures and they can't stand the sight of a sick baby."

"We were lucky you had stopped crying and instead playing with Elsa as far as two small babies could play with each other, sometimes sucking on each other's fingers." Agdar almost snorted if Idunn didn't nudge him from the side, equally amused since they hadn't had much experience with babies.

"Grand Pabby said, it got something to do with the ice and even if he got no idea what caused Anna's illness, he foreseen that Elsa was the key of the cure, her ice power."

"Ice power.." Anna pondered while slowly eyeing her consort since she had resisted asking Elsa to show her power ever since the royal couple mentioned it much earlier, it picked her interest. Elsa heard her whisper and caught Anna's eyes which were widened a bit before the strawberry blonde quickly averted her glance back to the queen.

"So, for 5 years, every winter we will come to the Rolling Stone Valley for Anna's treatment and Elsa's power controlling practice with the trolls and stayed there for a week."

"We were friends for 5 years?" Elsa asked, now couldn't wait to know why she forgot the memory which could be such a treasure to her since she didn't have anyone close to her age while growing up that was until Olaf 6 years later. She was lonely.

"But, all the peacefulness of your parents, us and the trolls ended by the end of our week there on the 5th year."

"What happened?" Anna was already perched at the end of the couch, eager to know.

"Elsa hurt Anna." Idunn said with closed eyes sounded deep with remorse. Agdar sighed from the side as he side hugged his wife running his hand up and down Idunn's arm.

Out of reflect Elsa jumped away from Anna creating a person distance between them on the couch while Anna was in surprised stupor.

"And then?" Anna gulped thickly afraid to know what happened next. It can't be good since the _play date_ for 5 years ended just like that (?).

"You two were playing after Elsa's practice and while creating ice, Elsa accidentally shot you with her power causing you to lose consciousness and steak of blonde appeared on your hairs."

Anna's hand went to her hairs, caressing the tresses which she correctly assumed where the streak was previously; something told her each strand was changed during that time.

"We were so afraid." Idunn shivered in her husband's arms. "What would happen if you were badly injured? You parents will hate us; hate Elsa for hurting their baby girl."

"But they didn't. They didn't Idunn. Anna was fine." Agdar kissed her side of head and set on comforting his upset queen. They hated to recall about what happened that day since it scared both of them with the ' _what if'_. Silly but they couldn't help it.

"I was fine..?" Anna asked with timid voice after a while noticing the scared look on Elsa who stubbornly kept her distance at the other side of the couch. Anna wanted to short that distance moving to be closer to Elsa, closer than they were previously but she was stuck on her seat.

"You were fine." Idunn resumed after taking a deep breath. "Grand Pabby didn't say much but it wasn't dangerous as long as.. as long as we deleted all of your memories together from both of you." Deliah, Anna's mother cried in Idunn's arms that day since she adored Elsa and the princess' friendship with her daughter. Deleting those memories meant throwing away the friendship link.

Idunn wiped her eyes and sniffed quietly. At the moment, Anna didn't think much and scooted toward Elsa leaving a small space between them but she couldn't help but wanted to offer comfort to the princess alias her consort, it was something that felt right and she wanted to do just that. She heaved a small sigh of relief when Elsa didn't pull away but instead placed her hand closer to Anna in between them. Elsa wanted to hug her mother seeing her sad made her sad too but at least there was her father comforting her. She got Anna who wasn't afraid of her even after hearing about their history which she was grateful for. She could use the comfort right now even just the tiniest bit.

"It was a hard but a must decision since Anna's life was on line, we wouldn't want that." Idunn shook her head no just like what she did 13 years ago. "So we agreed for both of you; we don't want Elsa to blame herself if she had the knowledge of what she did. Since Anna was already at her last stage of healing and fully recovered, Grand Pabby suggested that we shouldn't let you two met each other until Elsa had finally mastered her power to avoid other accident like that, unknown power like Elsa's tended to hurt the same person if they were close."

"We still friend with your parents, exchanging letters about you two and we met every once in a while. We went to Corona or they came here but without Anna or you, Elsa."

"It was getting difficult after Olaf and Delilah, Anna's mother was sick." Agdar continued. "Robert still exchanged letter with us after Delilah passed away but with the kingdoms' development we grown busy and your father engulfed himself with work and teaching you and your 3 brothers."

"13 years later and here we are. I can't believe how much you look like your mother, Anna." Idunn cried behind her smile remembering the last time she saw her friend before they received the other queen's deceased news not too long after, having no clue that it was the last time she got to talk to Delilah.

 _Take care of my Anna if they are meant for each other, Idunn._ Those were Delilah's departure words before she and Robert boarded the ship at Arendelle Harbour.

XXX

"Can I join your walk at the garden?"

Elsa finally was able to lift her eyes to look at Anna who stopped her from running away by blocking her way from the front. She excused herself after their talk with her parents which meant Anna as well since her father told her that Anna was literally attached to her hip all the time.

"Elsa..?" Anna with her cheerful but kind and calming eyes were looking at her with expectation.

With her knowing right now, Elsa couldn't help the trembling of her hands every time Anna was close to her. Fear crept inside her heart and mind. She could and had hurt someone.

"Elsa.."

"Can you.." Her breath hitched yet she tried to calm herself. "Y-Yes come walk with me." She breathed out as she kept her eyes straight forward as to not facing her consort's questioning glance while she fastened her stride to the garden. She was in need for fresh air right now.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Got a dream and decided to update my story Ahah HA HA!**

 **Anyway drop a comment if you like it. I don't ask much but please be gentle. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

* * *

Anna wakes up from the extra loud chirping of birds. The room is still dark means the sun hasn't come up yet. Why so early birdy?

"Morning Anna, you awake?"

Anna blinks. Someone else in her room? She looks to the side but sees nothing. No, not nothing as if there isn't anything next to her, she knows there is someone, but the room is so dark that she couldn't make out even a single line.

"Anna?"

"Who are you?"

"Elsa."

"Elsa?"

"Yes, your consort..?"

 _My consort. Elsa. Where am I?_

Anna blinks furiously. Everything rushes back in. Arendelle. Consort. "Elsa!"

"Hi." Elsa waves awkwardly at her from the other side of the bed.

"H-Hi! Um Hi." Anna smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasn't fully awake."

"It's alright. Would you like to prepare for breakfast now?" Elsa still hasn't got up from the bed despite sounding totally awake unlike her sleepy consort.

"Breakfast time already? Thought it is still early." Anna whines.

Elsa chuckles. "This room appears dark because we close all the blinds last night. Those birds are my alarm."

Anna hears the bird's chirping intensifies in her head and frown. "They are loud." She pouts. "You go ahead. I'll use the bathroom after you." They need to do something about the bathroom. What if Anna wants to do her business while Elsa is using it? Can't share the same one on the same time.

"Um.. Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna looks up confusedly.

"Your hand.."

"My hand.." She instantly clenches her hand and the feeling under her skin makes her head tilts. Her eyes widen. "Oh. Oh! Sorry."

"It's alright. I won't mind." Elsa finally manages to escape the bed and hurries to the bathroom. She can't help but to chuckle silently when the door closes behind her.

Still in the bed, Anna looks at her traitorous hand. Sometime during the night, it has creeps to clamp over Elsa's ear. The other princess' ear! Heat from the blush on her face radiates in the dark room. Needing something to clear her mind, she hops down the bed and goes for the window blinds, it hard to assume which way those windows are. How Elsa can find the bathroom puzzles her.

So, they shared the bed, as arranged, and able to sleep.

Yesterday was exhausted and guessed it was for Elsa as well since the moment both princesses landed their head on the pillows, sleep took them immediately that they didn't have time to worry about being on the same bed with a total stranger or anything else. Anna is glad though. At least she doesn't kick anymore in her sleep. Despite her brother's love for this little sister of theirs, they can't afford to accompany her to sleep on the same bed afraid to wake up with bruises or worst, never wake up at all.

"Ouch!"

"Anna? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm fine!"

Anna bites on her lip to keep them from quivering. She hisses and breath in and out in pain. Her little toe just has to stub on whatever the thing is and it hurts so much that she almost cries, almost. She sniffs and reaches forward, sighing in relief to finally reaching the blinds, pulling them up. At least she pulls the correct thing and not some sort of dress hanging around the room or something.

The light immediately seeps through. The sunlight does wonder to her skin. Anna likes morning's light. There's something pure about it. But she really thinks it is still early. Anna puffs warm air onto her palms.

This room is super chilly.

Elsa has warned her about this room temperature. Her power can cause the low temperature.

"Elsa, can you increase the room temperature?"

"Sure. Wait a second."

And just like that Anna feels her shivering eases down that she doesn't have to run her hands up and down her arms for warm. And she barely resists to jump back into the pulling the blanket to cover her entire body. Elsa is used to cold temperature and Anna smiles because her consort is being considerate for her.

She fell asleep right before Elsa finished asking her if the room temperature was alright, Anna sheepishly remember.

Yesterday, during their walk at the garden, they had a talk about Elsa's power. The poor princess wanted to stay away from her consort but Anna wouldn't let her. Not when they finally reunited after 13 years of separation. So, she confronted Elsa and assured her that she wasn't afraid of the power, whatever it was. Elsa is her consort and Anna takes that as serious as Elsa. A power – beautiful from what she had heard – wouldn't make her go away. Elsa won't hurt anyone. Maybe it is silly for her to trust Elsa this quickly but she just does. Though she wants Elsa to show it to her but she doesn't want to push. She would mind waiting. Elsa can show it on her own time.

"Good morning Your Highness."

"Oh, good morning to you too Gerda!" Anna beams up at the head maid. "And please, it's Anna."

The maid shakes her head with a smile of her own. "No can't do Your Highness." They are the same, Gerda chuckles. "Where is Princess Elsa?"

"In the bathroom." Anna jerks her thumb toward the door.

"Your highness.." Gerda sighs. "She just can't help it. Must she prepare her own bath every morning? That's my work." She mumbles on her way to the bathroom, knocking twice and enters. Anna hears the muttering from inside. Elsa is apologizing to Gerda it seems.

Xxx

"So, it _is_ still early?" Anna jerks one of her brow up. She just finishes dressing up behind the compartment.

Elsa hides her face while combing her hairs.

Anna narrows her eyes looking all dissatisfy for the little joke but she couldn't hide the clamping of her lips to hide her playful smile.

Elsa clears her throat. "I'm sorry but your hand is so warm on my ear and I really need to go.. ermm bathroom." She whispers as if there are another people besides them in the room, well aside from Gerda whom is busy with the princesses' morning preparation.

Anna doesn't get her own personal maid yet since Elsa wants Gerda to choose several whom can be trusted but above all, Gerda herself can serve both of them. Gerda confidently announces the older maid informs them but it would be hard if they go outside and several things must be done at once. Elsa cares for her maid.

Anna huffs but trudges toward the table where Elsa is seated and hands out a hand. Elsa looks at the hand quizzically.

"Can I help with your hairs?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Elsa hands her the comb. "But I get to brush yours after this."

"Sounds fair." They smile at each other through the mirror. "Bun or braid?"

"Which one you prefer?"

"Eh, both are lovely on you."

Both of them blush.

"Thank you." Elsa ducks her head. "Do you think you can braid it?"

"Of course. I'm learning them right after I was born."

Elsa chuckles. "If I was correct in my memory and common knowledge, baby needs to learn how to talk and walk first before leaning how to braid hairs."

"I'm not kidding. It's true! I swear. My father always teases me about it."

"Alright. Alright. I believe you." Elsa tries to stay still when Anna combs her hairs so tenderly as if a little more pressure is used can wilt her hairs. "How's your teeny weeny toe?" That's how Anna refers to her little toe when Elsa comes out from the bathroom earlier.

"Much much better." Anna smiles brightly. Elsa actually touches her toe and the coldness that seeps through her reddens skin is so calming. How cool is that? Wait till her brothers hear about this.

Gerda puffs up on pillow for the 3rd time. _Ah, young love._

Xxx

"Where are you bringing Anna today?" Idunn slices on her omelet while looking at the couple. Olaf perks up interestingly on his sit.

"I'm thinking of the city. Not too far just the shopping district."

"Oh, can I come too?" Olaf almost spreads across the dining table. "Can I? Can I? Please mother!" He throws his best puppy eyes toward the queen whom holds the highest power to let him off the royal study. The king smirks behind his goblet.

"Oh, I don't know. Can he, Anna?" the queen throws the question toward the other princess. Olaf snaps his head to Anna, doubling his gleaming eyes.

Anna makes a show by taking an overly large size of bite of her bread and chews slowly. Elsa ducks her head to hide her smile at how anxious the little prince is being played by her mother and Anna. She catches Olaf is glancing back and forth at her and Anna, and she knows he is asking for help and sighs softly.

"What do you say Anna?" She places a hand on Anna's knee, an appropriate place, to _help_ her brother. It isn't always that Olaf can come out to the town. He would be delighted since Olaf is an adventurous person while she isn't.

Anna gulps down her food. Glance down at the hand on her leg and then seeing Elsa's soft smile. She couldn't help but to smile herself. "I don't know as well." She shrugs. "What do you think Elsa?" She wants to make her consort happy while exchanging playful discrete conversation with the queen.

Olaf huffs but still he must get his sister to agree and then off he goes with them, not his boring and room stuffing study period. It is boring no matter how much he loves the knowledge like Elsa.

"Please sis, please, please, please.." Olaf clasps his hands together in begging motion.

"I don't know.." she is drawling her word and without waiting, Olaf already looks hopefully at their father whom tries to appear as if he is busy with spreading more butter than necessary on his bread. "You can come. We rarely spend time together lately so, why not?"

Both Agdar and Olaf's spin their head around to look at her, one with a slight pout meanwhile the younger one is lighting fireworks through his eyes. Olaf is ready to jump up and down to even rolling ridiculously happy all over the floor. Agdar keeps his head down, slightly damp spirited. He also wants to play along with the play this morning even only to ask the question back at the original player, his queen.

"What do you think father?"

Agdar lights upon the question. "Well, if all of you agree, why not?"

Everyone is happy and finally Olaf springs up from his seat and runs around the dining hall, celebrating with new power from his barely digested food, maybe they aren't even being digested yet. Anna unconsciously does a patting rhythm on the hand on her knee.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I want to write longer but yeah, maybe next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Refer to the previous chapters.**

 **Author's note**

 **My apology for the late update. This chapter is supposed to be up for Christmas but I got lazy. Ho ho ho. If it isn't too late, Merry Christmas everyone! Happy New Year too.**

 **Just wanna say something. Yes, English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for the lack of grammar and what not. For anyone who read this story from this despite everything, really thank you, thank very much.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Your humble writer, Pxtasthin.**

* * *

Each and every time Elsa went out of the palace to visit the city she always in wonder of how could two places be so different when they were just separated by a wall. Yet she liked both – the palace was her home and the city was the place where her beloved people lived. After she was confident with her control of power at the age of 15, Elsa frequently made her visit just to see how their people were doing.

Though today she was out to not simply enjoyed herself by walking down the street trying to get sneak peak of everything that interested her. Elsa was one that always eager for knowledge after all. As promise, Elsa brought her consort to the city a little while after breakfast this morning. They left with Olaf accompanied by royal guards and Kristoff as Anna's knight.

Right now they headed to a play store by Olaf insistence. Anna was in between the royal siblings. A wide smile was on her face. She was enjoying this new place. Crowd flocked along the street was a lot bigger than usual. While it was rare for the royalty to spend time together in the city, the 3 of them weren't the only crowd-puller at the moment. To their surprise, the King and Queen of Arendelle had decided to leave the throne empty for the day to join them as well.

This was rare. The King and Queen would schedule a royal visit once or twice month but never unnoticed. Now that Arendelle was getting more and more developed, King Agdar and Queen Idunn had their days full with the kingdom affairs – reading letters, meetings, signing treaties and travelling. Unlike them, Elsa was free to wander around informally – with the protection of royal guards of course. Olaf was still young so he mostly restricted to go out by his own.

"What a great day, does it My Queen?"

Idunn glanced at her husband. His green cloak was sparkling under the morning sun. "What are we doing here anyway?" This happened so suddenly. Agdar surprised her when he commanded another carriage to be brought out not long after the carriage carried Elsa, Anna and Olaf left their sight. Before she could question anything, she was already being pulled into the carriage. She could get a heart attack for all her husband could care.

"Come on. Live a little. " Agdar gave her a little nudge on the side. "We can't let the young left us out while they are having fun.

"I'm not that old."

Agdar smirked. _Ah, women with their sensitivity with the mention of age._

After years of happy marriage, he believed he would able to notice everything about his beloved wife simply by a glance. The pout she tried to hide. The discrete move she made to create distance with him. Agdar noticed them all.

Fluidly, he slithered toward her and beamed when Idunn didn't pull away when he placed a hand on the small of her back. He closed in slightly to whisper. "We need to monitor them."

Idunn looked at the direction of _them_ that she knew Agdar was referring to.

At the toy shop, Elsa tried to content her giggle behind her palm. Her brother and consort competed in pulling apart the magic rings – _if_ that could be considered as a competition. Anna had been successfully and effortlessly for multiple times but Olaf just couldn't even do it once. Huffing with frustration, he left the rings to run inside the shop no doubt in his haunt for the shop owner.

"Those two really play well together." Idunn stated. Her youngest without no doubt was the friendliest creature Idunn had ever set eyes on but to a stranger he would slow down a little until he at least knew them for a while.

"Yes they are. It surprises me. They just met." Agdar marveled.

"Aren't we all are?"

No matter how long it had been since they met the other princess, Anna fit with the royal family right away. It gave different vibe when a stranger suddenly joined them. Anna's presence just couldn't be treated as a stranger. They knew her and Anna didn't act like one. Even without her memory she was closed to them.

They stayed a few feet away from the young couple, the actual _them_ which Agdar referred to previously, and watched Elsa and Anna interacted with such an ease. Their subtle glances and smiles were so excited to see. Maybe it was still very new and they were still trying to open up to each other but the shy vibe wasn't there.

 _Well, let them acquaintance nicely. First impression is really important._

Another sigh of relief came from Idunn. She was so scared the night after they revealed the past. She couldn't catch a wink of sleep. She believed Agdar was the same but they kept quiet on each side of the bed holding each other.

The worst could happen. Elsa would hide from Anna, keep herself away from everyone and they would fully know the reason. She was afraid in hurting people.

This happened once before with Olaf.

Many years ago the young princess kept herself locked inside her room after hitting the much younger Olaf with her magic. Though not fatal, Olaf had two frosty front teeth for a month because of that. They spent next one year to convince the insecure princess that she was better in controlling her magic and couldn't hurt anyone without her consent. Her power belonged to her, she owned it. It listened to her. Over and over again they told her.

Idunn remembered the royal family cried together when Elsa finally took a step out of her room and hugged Olaf so tight that he almost fainted though later he admitted that was his most precious hug.

The Queen couldn't resist a smile of her own when her overly composed daughter finally couldn't hide her big smile and laughed at whatever Anna said to her. Idunn was closed with Elsa. They always spent time for mother-daughter bonding but Elsa was so uptight that seeing her laughed freely was frustratingly hard.

Anna like her deceased mother, the princess was such a sweetheart. Idunn can read people well enough to know that Anna was just like how she presented herself – a clumsy and wild yet humble.

Without any doubt Idunn would bless the couple if in the future Anna was whom Elsa chose as her match. Agdar for sure would support the relationship wholeheartedly. She got a hunch that the husband of hers was brewing something behind her back with his close friend, Anna's father.

Why didn't they let her in with whatever they were planning? She would be a great mastermind. It was just for males, a small voice in her head told her. Psh.

Yes Anna appeared to be an ideal partner for Elsa at the moment but a mother's heart had its own worries. They hadn't met and heard about Anna for more than a decade.

 _What if Anna had someone back there?_

 _Can she love Elsa?_

 _Can she accept Elsa for who she is?_

 _What if Corona refuses their precious princess?_

It would break their hearts. Idunn shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. It was too early, _way_ too early. Today was only Day 2. They had another 88 days. Let's wait and see.

She turned to her husband and caught him staring. "Come on." The queen mimicked his playful tone earlier. "While I'm feeling _young_ I need new vases to decorate our hallway." She pulled the reluctant man to a ceramic shop in front of them – both waving at their people with friendly smile on their face before disappeared inside.

Like every other woman, Idunn had a hobby and that was collecting vase, different kind and shapes, no matter how strange they looked if she attracted by them, they would be on their way to the castle to join many others in the hallways, decorating their chambers and anywhere else she seen fit with the background.

And Agdar, the _poor poor_ husband was going to spend time with nodding and shaking his head at whatever Idunn was saying – asking his opinion about her vase while he didn't even have the slightest interest in those ceramics thingy but he loved his wife. If accompanying her shopping made her happy, who was he to not obeying her?

Xxx

"Your parents are such a lovely couple, aren't they? How many years they had been married?" Anna fondly looked at the back of the older couple.

"They had me on their 2nd year of marriage, so that means.. around 19 years. Oh, I never realise they nearly married for 2 decades." Elsa had both hands clasped in front of her chest wearing such an expression that told Anna that Elsa thought of herself as an ignorant daughter.

"We can get them present for 2 decades of marriage anniversary, _together_ , only if you want to. They will love it."

Elsa looked down because Anna was shorter and gawked. She quickly gave her head a clearing shake. "I'm sorry. Yes, yes of course. I never have someone to shop presents together, someone that is a girl, near my age, I mean." She cleared her throat but her happy smile remained. That made Anna giddy as well.

"That would be fun. I don't have friends to shop together as well. My brothers always go with me and their taste are, well, awful. I don't know what would happen if they are to decorate anything."

Elsa chuckled. "At least Olaf is great in his sense of fashion."

"Yeah, don't you see his cloak?" Anna chuckled. "It's looking wayyyy too fancier than mine."

"Oh, don't you laugh at him. It is my father. The ever exaggerating man ordered it for him with a strict reminder that every eye of those hundreds of small starfishes must be stitched with gem."

"Your mother didn't know I presume?"

"No, of course not. She almost fainted in horror when the cloak arrived." Elsa giggled. She never giggled. "Mother has a real great sense of fashion."

"Yes, yes she does. I wonder if she can give me some fashion advice."

Elsa paused on her way reaching for another glass snow globe. "You don't think my sense of fashion is nice enough to ask for advice?" Her voice was small yet she didn't know why.

"Your sense is way way way too far fancier that I don't think I can pull it off. Your dresses are beautiful almost as gorgeous as you are but blue isn't really my colour, I hate to admit. But on you, they are wow! Wow! I told you." Anna was talking animatedly with hands were flying around and big eyes all the while didn't notice the blushes crept up on the other princess' cheeks.

Anna was lost in recalling how great Elsa looked on the other blue dress she tried on this morning before she chose the one she wore right now. She liked them both but the previous one had green gem in them. Green was her colour. What Elsa would look like if she wore green? Maybe another wow..? A big wow? Maybe she can persuade Elsa to..

A rough chuckle from their side broke Anna's focus. She almost forgot his presence.

"Sir Bjorgman, are you laughing at us?" Anna asked with narrowed eyes.

Kristoff widened his. "What?! No! I would never, Your Highness." He said, followed by a furious shake of head and hands.

"Right. Well right now my consort and I want to continue our stroll _alone_ , so you can visit another stores or anywhere you like." She was all but shooing Kristoff away. He was teasing, she knew it.

"My duty is to protect you Princess Anna, not to shop or window shopping. I could do it later if I want to." Kristoff said seriously.

Anna sighed. Kristoff knew her too well. She was never used to be guarded. She was a troublemaker for that – always sneaking around, in and out the castle to visit the city on her own. Her plot to let Kristoff to enjoy himself also was being blocked even before it began.

"Suit yourself. At least look for gift for Mama Malory. She would love it when you remember her."

"Will do princess, will do."

"After this." Anna said.

"After this." Kristoff repeated.

On the side, Elsa had been recovered from her blushing state and watched her consort interacted with her only Corona's guard. A fond smile on her face. They cared for each other, she could see that. She eyed around for her own guards and smiled softly at them. They were loyal and Elsa was used to them by now but they wouldn't interact with her like Anna with Kristoff.

 _Maybe I'm too uptight or because of the age gap?_

"He is your personal knight back there at Corona?" Elsa asked when Anna turned back to her.

Anna smiled. "Yes he is. A good man but his father died early and Mama Malory, his adoptive mother is the only family he has."

"It's great to have a knight that is also your friend."

"We are childhood friends. I saw him swam in the castle drain and he watched me stealing cookies from the kitchen."

Elsa laughed. She would never steal her own food even if she was allowed to do so. "Your childhood sounds fun."

"It is but I would like it if I remember our time together before." Anna locked eyes with Elsa. "I'm sorry for forgetting."

"No, it's not your fault. Please don't apologise to me, Anna." Elsa avoided Anna's eyes and turned around hugging herself.

Anna couldn't help but to feel bad for trigger such a response from her consort. She took Elsa's paler hand in her and gave it an assuring squeeze.

Anna felt bad for triggering such a reaction from her consort. Elsa must feel worst. With determination she slowly turned Elsa around to face her back. She unfurled the protective arms around the regretful princess and took the hands in hers.

Giving them a comforting squeeze, Anna waited till Elsa glanced at her from those long lashes. It took a while but she wouldn't mind waiting. When Elsa finally did, Anna smiled that one smile that could melt an icy heart.

She let go of one hand but kept the other to reach out to catch the fresh tear from one of those beautiful icy blue eyes before it could make a trail down the pale cheek.

"It might be your power fault to begin with but not you, never you. We were both young – too young. You were 5 and I was 4 at that time." Anna didn't know what more to say about that. She barely remembered anything before she turned 7. That how slow she was.

"13 years are long enough for us to forgive each other and ourselves. I want nothing more other than that. There is nothing to forgive either if you ask me. I might not an adult now but do you believe me when I say that I can think better?" Elsa was fast to nod. "They said we were playmates. I remembered times where I played inside or outside the castle alone they were always fun for me but with playmate they were exhilarating. I couldn't shut up about it when I was back at the castle. With you back then, it must feel more. My brothers could play swords and rid horses well and those amaze me tremendously."

Anna excitedly looked at Elsa and continued. "Elsa, you have power. I can't imagine how excited I was seeing that. You see Elsa, this power chooses you. You are the chosen one." She chuckled. "I always want to say that phase. Anyway, you aren't to be blame for having them. I believe there are others like you outside there, maybe not with the exact same power but I've seen a man snapped his fingers and fire was produced. Many people desire those power Elsa, though they wouldn't admit it but not as many would use them for good. This world isn't full with wonderful people, I hate to say but I _trust_ you and your willpower."

"You wouldn't harm me. So, don't afraid to touch me like this morning." She finished with a smile and another squeeze on the hand in hers. She would pull Elsa into a hug if she wasn't aware of where they were right now. Never did she want to hug someone to give comfort.

Elsa allowed herself to indulge in the warm that Anna willingly to provide. She felt it seeped from Anna's hand into hers and up her arm to her heart that picked up speed.

It was this speech again. For years she had been getting this speech – from her father, mother, her personal maid, some of the guards who were always by her side and even the young Olaf. Still she can't get rid of that tiniest thought in her mind.

Why must she differ from others? Would her childhood be better if she doesn't have her power? How her life would be if she was normal? Would she have many friends?

One new question rose up yesterday. If the incident didn't happen, would she still be friend with Anna for many years from back then till now?

"We can be friends now." Anna noticed the forlorn look.

"We are consorts, Anna." Elsa shyly reminded, eyes travelled downward to their intertwined hands. When did they change from just holding? She wasn't aware of Anna's doing.

"Consorts can be friends as well. I would like that _very much_. What do you think?"

Elsa watched Anna for a moment and then nodded with a smile. "I would like that too."

The speech that lifted up her spirit each and every time was giving her a wonderful feeling this time. Was it because it came from Anna?

Xxx

"Oh, Anna you got to see this! You got to see this! Elsa, you too." Olaf jumped up and down with one ring on each hand. He insisted after an intense training with the lady owner, young short woman with big ribbon on her hair.

They almost forgot about the rings. How long Olaf had been leaving them outside?

Though startle, they shared a quick glance; hands remained intertwined before focused on what Olaf had in store for them. Olaf happily presented the rings like a performer to them, cleared his throat a few time and pulled on the rings hard and produced an even louder clink.

Instead of pulling apart, the new tangled rings caused Olaf to stumble on his foot. They remained strong, not even bent from the hard pull.

"Don't worry Olaf. Keep on practising and you'll get a hang of it in no time." Anna patted on the slumped shoulder of the young prince.

"I can't do it. Why can't I do it? Whyyy?!" Olaf wailed.

Anna looked at Elsa for help. Her brothers were easy. They always did better and then taught her after they mustered a skill. Anna was quick to pick up as well.

"Let's visit a pet store. You want to get Barley a new collar, right?" Elsa said.

Like a spring, Olaf perked up on the mention of pet store and all but tossing the rings onto Anna's hands before dashing toward the store with dog paw on its sign.

"What a kid." Anna laughed and effortlessly pulled away the rings from each other, linked them together again in a blink of eyes before placing them back on the display.

"How do you do that?"

"What? Oh, this?" Anna just realised Elsa didn't participate at all in the rings thing. "Why don't you try?"

"I've tried.." Elsa trailed off as she grabbed the one Anna had put down and pulled on each ring away for a few time. The royal siblings did share the same depressed expression. "I can't do it too." She uncharacteristically pouted which looked so adorable to Anna.

"Give me your hands." Anna asked, taking the rings when Elsa wanted to put them back.

Elsa did just that with a tilt of head when Anna placed the rings on each of her hands again. "What are you doing?"

"Watch." Was what Anna said before she gripped each of Elsa's hand in hers and tugged on the rings, successfully detangled them.

"H-How did you do that? It's me who did it, my hands, no?"

"Yes, yes it's you but I lend you my happy feeling."

"You are happy when you pull them away?" It was more like a statement.

"I am. Everyone has magic in them, no matter how small it is, it's still magic Elsa. Only yours are more amazing, a lot more amazing than mine." Anna did the same trick only a little slower just to show Elsa but the princess' eyes were focused on Anna's teal pair making the younger princess blushed as she placed the rings back.

"Happiness is a strong emotion to control them. Grand Pabbie said that to me." Elsa told Anna.

Anna nodded and smiled. "He sounds like a very wise man."

"He really is. I wonder what he has to say when he meets you again."

"I wonder about that too."

"What are the thought that make you happy, Anna?" They slowly walked toward the pet shop, hands found each other again.

"Plenty." Anna said. "And I would like to make many new one with you, is it alright?"

Elsa used this time as the opportunity to squeeze back Anna's hand. "It is more than welcome. I look forward for it." Their hands swung slightly. "I'd met your brothers before."

"Really? When? Why they never told me?"

"I was.."

Xxx

Unknowing to the both princesses, unconsciously actually, they had been spending their _strolling_ time simply by just talking to each other.

Elsa had lost count on how many times she blushed by Anna's comments – complimenting and praising her while doing other thing that showed she wasn't being flirty on purpose. An impassive flirt?

"Princess Anna loves dandelion." Came a familiar rough voice from the side caused Elsa to jump a little.

"You surprise me Sir Bjorgman."

"I'm sorry Your Highness."

"No, no. it's alright. What can I do for you?" Then she realized what Kristoff had said. "Anna likes dandelion?" She traced a finger on the dandelion she picked up on the flower store. After Elsa's assurance, Anna finally left her side to wonder inside a store without her.

Kristoff chuckled with his manly voice. "She does and has been planting them by herself on the royal garden."

"I see." Elsa nodded to herself, storing the information of another thing about her consort.

* * *

 **Thought? I'd love to hear any but phase them better okay? Don't scold me. I'm a very soft hearted person. Sobs.**

 **Welcome to 2017 everyone!**


End file.
